The Wedding Anniversary  The 15th
by MilkyStars
Summary: for H.O. april challenge. Harry gives Gin something special for their 15th.


**_Author's Note - This was for the HOGWARTS ONLINE APRIL MONTH CHALLENGE. _**

funny disclaimer

**_me:i own harry -_**

**_hp: NOT SO FAST MUGGLE!_**

**_JKR: good job, harry. maxgab d-_**

**_me: OWNS HARRY POTTER!_**

**_ginny: patronus! (hits author with spell)_**

**_JKR: finally. Maxgab does not own harry potter, ginny weasly (now potter), next gen characts, Hermione Granger (now weasley), Ron Weasly.._**

**_me: THEY GET IT!_**

**Harry's PoV**

**10:30 A.M, 3days before anniversaries, Diagon Alley.**

I wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley, constantly looking at windows for things that Ginny may enjoy. With just three days before our 15th wedding anniversary, I was very troubled in looking for a gift.

The 1st year, I gave her a gold necklace with "Ginivera Potter" on it ; 2nd was a pair of crystal earrings ; 3rd was a new broom, with her name on it ; 4th was a pair of ruby slippers...

However, this was the 15th anniversary, and I wanted it to be special. Maybe the 15th wedding anniversary, to you, isn't very important, but this is special to me and Ginny. Very special. Our wedding anniversary is also the death anniversary of Cedric Diggory, and my victory of the tri-wizard tournament.

"Harry, Harry Potter?" a dark haired girl said, walking by me.

"Cho?" i recalled.

"Oh goodness, it really is you, Harry!" Cho hugged me.

"Yes, and It's been a long time since I last saw you, Cho." i replied with a smile.

"Shopping for your wedding anniversary?" Cho asked, kindly.

"Yes, you for... Cedric?" i asked carefully. I knew she loved Cedric to bits.

Tears filled in Cho's eyes, but she wiped them carefully. "Yes."

I quickly realized that she was crying lightly, "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. I just... I just..." she was caught in words, speechless. This Hufflepuff was always like this when it came to touchy subjects, like Cedric.

"Will i be seeing you at the party?" i asked.

"Oh, of course. And will you be at Cedric's grave?" she continued.

"With the kids." I answered clean and crisp.

"Oh, I really must be off now. Nice talking to you, Harry." Cho smiled.

"Yes, Me too. See you soon, Cho." i smiled back.

We parted ways and I continued walking, searching for a gift.

Then I saw a beautiful golden ring in a window. Ginny would love it.

I entered the store. "Excuse me, Mister, how much for the golden ring?" I asked.

"Free." a familiar voice said.

"Oh my god, Neville? That you?" I asked.

"Yes Harry. Happy Wedding Anniversary!" he said.

"Thank you, Neville." I said, "The ring, how much?"

"I told you, FREE old chum. I'll even carve in Ginny's name." he said.

"How'd you know it was for Gin?" I asked.

"Cho stopped by." he grinned.

"Oh My, what did she tell you?" I said sarcastically.

"You were shopping for Gin, and she was shopping for," he paused and gulped, not wanting me to have memories of that cold night, "_Cedric_."

My head flinched.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" he said.

"No, It's okay. Just, nightmares... you know... that night..." my voice trailed off. I couldn't even hear what I was saying.

"Bloody Hell Harry, should I Owl a doctor?" he said. I must have looked really bad.

"No, It's fine, the thoughts are gone." I said, standing straight, panting.

"Good. Here's the ring, all wrapped up." Neville handed me a box, which contained the ring. It was tied with a red ribbon.

"Thank you. May I ask... why are you running this store?"

"Oh! My friend who owned the store's son has a Quidditch match today at 4, and he won't make it if he comes in. So I came for him." Neville explained. Oh No, Lily, Al, and James' Quidditch Match!

"Thank you again, Neville. Got to Dash! Goodbye!" I said, running out the store. Ginny was waiting for me.

"Harry, let's go!" Ginny called.

"Coming love." I said, running towards her.

"So how as your day? Shopping, I mean." Ginny asked.

"Oh, wonderful. I saw Cho Chang." I said calmly, not wanting to reveal the surprise – the ring.

"We'll be late for the Quidditch match. We have to use the Floo Network." Ginny sighed.

"Sorry." I said, gently kissing her forehead.

Ginny floo-ed us to the Quidditch field of Hogwarts.

"'Mionie! Ron!" I waved to my brother and sister in-law... but like a real brother and sister to me.

"Hey Harry! Hello, Gin!" Ron waved, making space for us.

"Hey." Ginny said.

"Happy Wedding Anniversary!"

**Anniversary Day**

I was the first one to get up. At least that's what I thought.

Ginny was also up, so we went down to prepare breakfast together.

All of a sudden, as we entered the living room, a crowd yelled "SURPRISE!", and a huge banner saying "Happy 15th Wedding Anniversary Ginny and Harry" came down from the ceiling.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny gasped. I had expected nothing less from the extreme party planners, Fred, George, Sirius, Albus, and the Weasleys.

Hermoine and Ron came up first with their kids, holding a parcel.

"Happy Anniversary, guys." They said, as they hugged us, "This is for you."

"Thank you." I was sure Ginny had a tear in her eye.

Next up, Luna, Cho, Neville, George and Angelina came up with parcels.

"Thank you, guys." I said, hugging each one individually.

After the miles of guests, from Hagrid to Aberforth Dumbledore, it was my turn.

I knelt down on the ground, like a proposal, and pulled out the box. "15 years ago today, I proposed to you and you said yes. Now I want you to say yes to this gift, as if it were a proposal ring." I said, opening the box, revealing the necklace. "Curtsy of Neville." I smiled.

"Oh my, Harry! It's so beautiful. Thank you." she said, looking at it. I carefully placed it on her neck.

"Glad you liked it." I smiled. "Cheers to the most beautiful Lady i've ever met, no offence to any other girl here."

"None taken, and Cheers!" adults raised their wine glasses while children raised their glasses of other drinks.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said.

"I love you too, Ginny." I replied.

The perfect ending to the perfect anniversary.


End file.
